14 August 1967
Show ; Name *Perfumed Garden ; Station *Radio London ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-08-14 ; Comments (DuffPaddy: from torrent remaster version 3) *This is a remaster of John Peel's final Perfumed Garden show on Radio London, on 14th August 1967. The following day, the new Marine Offences Act took effect, forcing the pirate stations to close down. Peel would join newly-created BBC pop station Radio One shortly afterwards, where he would remain for 37 years until his untimely death last year. *It was the height of the Summer of Love, and Peelie was still sounding like a posh, rather shy young hippy after returning to the UK from his brief radio stint in America. Peel's eclectic choice of music is much in evidence in this special 5½-hour final show, which kicked off at midnight. *This remaster has been put together by Guy Brown at U-SPACES (site currently closed, archive link restored; mailing list here). Tapes of the show have been upgraded with high-fidelity masters of the songs Peel played, so only the links are in whiny Radio London quality. *This is Revision 3 of the remaster, completed in September of 2005, which restores all of the Peel links that were missing in previous versions, and corrects some running order mistakes. If you have a version of this and want to check if you need to upgrade, the best way is probably to see if you have Simon & Garfunkel's "Sparrow" on disc 4. That's new for this version. *Artwork and sleevenotes are included as Word documents (also available here). They're designed to fit in slimline jewelcases (the ones used for CD singles). There's a lot more information about the show, and the reconstruction project, in Guy's excellent sleevenotes (online earlier version (1), (2)). (Additional) * After being sent an 1994 article in Mojo magazine (issue 7) that featured a partial tracklisting of the historic 14 August 1967 show, Peel introduced a new Perfumed Garden spot on his regular BBC shows to replay some tracks. This started on 22 January 2002, as outlined by Duff Paddy on Kat's Karavan. * In October 2006, as part of "Keeping It Peel" events, the BBC broadcast a series of extracts from this historic show. Here's more details from the BBC official site. The BBC also gave some additional background on the reconstruction job undertaken by Guy Brown and others, as you can read here. Sessions (N/A) Tracklisting (Courtesy of DuffPaddy, from torrent remaster version 3, with edited Peel comments and format/label details added. Full transcript here) Disc 1 *01 - The Beatles - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (LP - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone PMC 7027 *02 - The Beatles - With A Little Help From My Friends (LP - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone PMC 7027 JP: I read somewhere in one of the music papers that this is one of my theme songs, so the least I can do is play it. *03 - The Attack - Any More Than I Do (single - Hi Ho Silver Lining b-side) Decca F 12578 JP: We are going to play all the records that have made us happy in the Perfumed Garden and all the records we have enjoyed, which is a lot of records. And I hope you can stay until 5.30 because it’s a long night, but we got an awful lot to do, an awful lot of very beautiful things to hear, and an awful lot of beautiful people to get to know a little bit better. Here’s Donovan, who actually was the winner, I suppose, if there was a winner, in our thing for who is going to be the next Poet Laureate, with Roger McGough second, and John Lennon third. *04 - Donovan - Guinevere (LP - Sunshine Superman) Epic LN 24217 (US release) (Perfumed Garden received about 350 letters the previous day): The main question they asked was: What now for the Perfumed Garden? Well, obviously, it’s difficult to say. This phase of it is obviously over, but really I hope that in some way it is just a start. Because I may sort of fade away and disappear, but that is not particularly important. The important thing is that if anybody, anywhere, has gained anything from it and learned that they should try and understand the people that live next door to them or people who live down the street and love them, then that’s good. And if just one person practices that for the rest of their lives as a result of some of the things that have been said by myself and other people in the Perfumed Garden, then we will have worked a miracle between us. And I think in some ways we have actually. So who can tell what is going to happen from now on? I have no job to go to, as far as a job goes. I am not unduly concerned about it, though, actually, because something good is going to happen, and good things are happening, and a lot of people are realizing, you know, what is going on. More people are coming over to our side, so to speak, if there is a side to be taken. Actually, it’s a sort of non-side really, if you understand what I mean. Anyway, a lot of people who listen have derived a lot of pleasure from UFO, which was in Tottenham Court Road and now of course is at the Roundhouse. And if UFO had a signature tune, I suppose this would be it. *05 - The Purple Gang - Granny Takes A Trip (single) Transatlantic BIG 101 JP: The Purple Gang, and that featured John Hopkins, “Hoppy”. And that is another sad thing, because Hoppy is still in jail. And let’s hope that very soon something good happens there like happened to the Stones and he can get out and there won't be any more problems. Anyway, let’s not talk of sad things, because really it is a beautiful occasion. Here is a record for the “White Rabbit,” who has had to put up with an awful lot in the past four or five months. *06 - Jefferson Airplane - White Rabbit (single) RCA 9248 (US release) JP: That really is actually a magic record. It’s one of those things that you look at it on the turntable and I keep expecting it to drift away, to disappear, it’s so beautiful. *07 - John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers - Dust My Blues (LP - A Hard Road) Decca LK 4853 JP: That was called Dust My Blues. We have about three or four other versions of that actually between now and 5.30, so watch out for that too. *(hair product commercial) JP: They used to say that a group produced a wall of sound. I don’t know exactly what a wall of sound is, but here’s a group that for years – well, for two or three years – produced not so much a wall of sound but a grassy, leafy bough of sounds. *08 - The Byrds - Eight Miles High (single) CBS 202067 JP: Perhaps “a sound tapestry” would have been a better description. Sounds and guitars weaving in and out of one another – marvelous. I remember when I was a young lad, millions of years ago – it was during the war actually – and I used to go down and play on the marshes on the edge of the River Dee, across from the Welsh hills, you know – sounds like a cue for a song – and it used to be very hot sometimes, you know. We’d be playing around and every once in a while a little breeze would spring up, apparently from nowhere, and just cool you down and then just drift away again, you know. It would just spring up every once in a while and touch you and go away. And here’s a song that does basically the same thing. It’s by Tim Buckley, from an Elektra LP. And some parts of this are so soft that you will barely hear them and think that there’s something wrong with your radio, but there isn’t – never has been, actually. *09 - Tim Buckley - Song Slowly Sung (LP -Tim Buckley) Elektra EKL 4004 (Thanks the "many thousands of people ... who have written and become involved in the Perfumed Garden," along with publications International Times, Oz, and Peace News. NME, however, only devoted two lines to the demise of Radio London): Anyway, here’s a group who really had a voice that is for the ages and then sad things happened and they had to break up and went in several different directions. But in some ways they are going to get back to us, I know. I don’t know exactly how but they will. Anyway, here are The Misunderstood and the one pearl that they did produce, and this is called I Can Take You To The Sun. And for about four minutes, they did. Listen! *10 - The Misunderstood - I Can Take You To The Sun (single) Fontana TF 777 JP: The lead guitar of Glenn Campbell – searing with fiery intensity as he does and then turning around and bubbling like mountain pebble streams, very gently and very quietly. An amazing guitarist. He’ll be back, you watch. This is Astronomy Domine, which is very difficult to say. *11 - Pink Floyd - Astronomy Domine (LP - The Piper at the Gates of Dawn) Columbia 33SX 6157 JP: A lot of people write in, you know, in the spirit of genuine enquiry I think, and say, “How can you possibly advocate loving everybody? Because it’s simply not practical. Well, of course – actually perhaps it isn’t practical in some ways, but on the other hand if you look beyond the sort of obvious things, right away you’ll see how practical it is. Because if you can start somebody else doing the same thing, then the whole thing works like a chain reaction and everything’s going to work out – you know it’s got to sooner or later. *12 - Canned Heat - Rollin' and Tumblin' (LP - Canned Heat) Liberty LBL 83059 JP: Anyway, make yourself a Perfumed Garden badge, however ridiculous it makes you feel, because I shall have one on, and I shall feel perfectly ridiculous because I shall go around groveling for jobs with a Perfumed Garden badge on. But you know, I might just meet you, you might meet me. And you might meet someone, you know, infinitely more important. So wear one, you know, and see what happens. Here’s Marc Bolan and Tyrannosaurus Rex, which he sent out specially, which was very kind of him. *13 - Tyrannosaurus Rex - Rings Of Fortune (acetate) JP: Some of the happiest hours actually that we’ve had in the Perfumed Garden so far together, as far as I’ve been concerned anyway, have been when I’ve been talking about these tiny little things like dibblers and sparrows and mini-mice and gerbils and jerboas and all these other things – of hamsters, because I’m really insane about them, you know. I go to the zoo and I go to the small animal house and I see these little tiny things hopping about, you know, and they all bite their fingernails. You know, when they eat they all sort of hold it up in their paws, you know, and you hear them going sound, like this with the food. And it’s marvelous – and they hop about and grin at you, you know, because they’re behind the glass and they don’t have to bother. And they really do know something, they honestly do, you’d be surprised. *14 - Simon and Garfunkel - At The Zoo (single) CBS 202608 JP: Do come down to Peel Acres. We have quite an exhibition going on for you once the place is decorated, you see. We’ll have things like mad engineer Russ Tollerfield, who’ll be sitting there in a little cage phasing things and brewing tea all day long, which is what he should be doing right now. *15 - Howlin' Wolf - Dust My Broom JP: It’s supposed to be a very dodgy day at sea tomorrow, so just as well we’re coming off really. Here are Syn, and this the 14 Hour Technicolor Dream. Watch out for them, they’ve got a lot of good ideas. *16 - The Syn - 14 Hour Technicolor Dream (single - Flowerman b-side) Deram DM 145 JP: I was thinking how terribly condescending I must sound. I’m sitting here saying they have very good ideas – and one of their ideas would burst my brains out, frankly. Here are the Velvet Underground and this is called Venus In Furs – a special request for Mick Farren and the Social Deviants. He explained it to me, you see. Filthy. *17 - The Velvet Underground - Venus In Furs (LP - The Velvet Underground & Nico) Verve 5008 (US release) JP: I went up during that record to have a look at the night, which incidentally is very beautiful. So if you’re anywhere near a window, go out and look at it and breathe and perhaps say “I love you” into the night again. It’ll make you feel great. *18 - Jeff Beck - Rock My Plimsoul (abbrev.) (single - Tallyman b-side) Columbia DB 8227 JP: Got to interrupt that very swiftly there, because there was something wrong with our naughty stylus. We’ll replace it and start all over again. In the meantime, here are Big Brother & The Holding Company. And in their estimation, All Is Loneliness, which is fine actually. *19 - Big Brother and The Holding Company - All Is Loneliness (LP - Big Brother & the Holding Company) Mainstream 6099 (US release) JP: We are going to have five minutes – five seconds, silence here because mad engineer Russ Tollerfield wants to try and found out why something is making a curious noise that it shouldn’t be making, so count five from now. OK, mad engineer Russ Tollerfield says that he has figured out what it is all about, so there you go, so he’ll get rid of all these curious extraneous noises that are hampering things at the moment. Here’s Jeff Beck once again, and the second try, Rock My Plimsol. It’s all happening. Disc 2 *01 - Jeff Beck - Rock My Plimsoul (as above) JP: I have an uneasy feeling that at 5.30 this morning, the Perfumed Garden may very slowly lift up into the air with all of us inside of it and just drift away somewhere and spend the rest of our lives, which will be forever perhaps, drifting around, and it will be very nice indeed. '' *02 - Bob Dylan - It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry (LP -Highway 61 Revisited) CBS BPG 62572 JP: ''The group Jon there. I mean, what am I talking about, the group Jon? I’m all confused, that’s what I’m going to play you next, because we’ve got people rushing around here, straightening things out. *03 - Jon - Is It Love (single) EMI Columbia DB 8249 JP: Do you realize we have another four hours in the benign nocturnal sunshine of the Perfumed Garden? Marvelous thought, isn’t it? *04 - The Beatles - And Your Bird Can Sing (LP - Revolver) Parlophone PMC 7009 JP: Sparrows, no doubt. And I think I’ll just run on into the next track. *05 - The Beatles - For No One (LP - Revolver) Parlophone PMC 7009 JP: Confusion reigns here on the Perfumed Garden unfortunately. *06 - Country Joe And The Fish - Not So Sweet Martha Lorraine (LP - Electric Music Dor The Mind And Body) Vanguard VSD 79244 (US release) *07 - Orange Bicycle - Hyacinth Threads (single) Columbia DB 8259 JP. And you’ll have to forgive us for all the confusion, for which I’m very, very sorry, but we had to move out of one studio into another. As you could tell, there was something wrong with the signal that was coming out of the other one – you know, that crackling sound, which you will notice has gone. So they’re fixing that and I’m in a different room now, which explains all the mistakes I shall be making during the next ten or fifteen minutes. *08 - Marc Bolan - Hippy Gumbo (single) Parlophone R 5539 JP: '' Very strange things happening in the Perfumed Garden tonight, but we’re going to get it all organized now mad engineer Russ Tollerfield is at work. What more could you possibly ask for?'' *09 - John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers - Double Trouble (single) Decca F 12621 JP: Don’t forget also, as I mentioned before, to make yourself a Perfumed Garden badge and wear it, regardless of how ridiculous you feel because it is important, because we’ve got to start communicating with one another before it’s all too late. And it transpires incidentally that the trouble in the other studio was of my fault. I had a feeling it would be, but mad engineer Russ Tollerfield and almost as mad engineer Mike Howell told me that it was something I had done. So it shows you – typically Peelian confusion. *10 - Tim Hardin - Hang On To A Dream (LP - Tim Hardin 1) Verve Folkways 5018 *11 - The Electric Prunes - Wind-Up Toys (LP - Underground) Reprise RLP 6248 (US release) JP: I’m not exactly sure whether the philosophy behind that is right or not, but if we are all wind-up toys then at least we are winding ourselves up for once rather than telling other people to do it. *12 - Donovan - Epistle To Dippy (single) Epic 10127 (US release) JP. Four minutes before 2 o'clock, and we shall have some exhilarating weather for you at 2 – I know you are looking enormously forward to that. *13 - Cream - Tales Of Brave Ulysses (b-side of single Strange Brew) Reaction 591 015 JP: Perhaps in the Perfumed Garden if it expands a little bit, you’ll be able to sail around from island to island in beautiful Greek boats and things like this. There will be huge ships you know with great big sails and cargoes of jade and rubies and sweet wine and it will be something very nice indeed. *14 - Giant Sunflower - February Sunshine (b-side of single Big Apple) CBS 2805 JP. Decidedly cool sounds there from the Giant Sunflower – February Sunshine. It sounds as thought they are going to start chuckling at any moment, very happy. Anyway, some time after this record, we will be transferring back to our original home you see, so there will be strange noises. *15 - Shadows Of Knight - Light Bulb Blues (LP - Gloria) Dunwich SD 666 (US release) *16 - Elmore James - Dust My Broom JP: OK, here we are back in the Perfumed Garden. Everything is under control again, or appears to be. Back in the original little room, you see, which is where I feel at home. I have the incense going and everything and all the lights off – or most of the lights off – and I sit in here and weave strange spells in my mind and perhaps in yours too to a certain extent. *17 - The Rolling Stones - We Love You (single) Decca F 12654 JP. Definitely a record for the gods there and it will be released, I don’t know, in a week or so, I suppose. We’ve had it out here for ten days, you know. And this week's music papers, they are saying that they have just heard this record and how marvelous it is and how much you are all going to enjoy it when you finally get to here it yourselves in about a week. *18 - Moby Grape - Changes (LP - Moby Grape) Columbia 9498/2698 (US release) JP. The letters that we’ve been getting have been saying how sad they were that the Perfumed Garden was going off the air, and in some ways it is sad. But overall actually if you pursue the whole thing, it’s rather a joyous occasion, because it is just going to be like one letter from one word dropping out of The Hobbit, the whole book, and it’ll still make sense without it. And it’s just a very minor thing, a very small part of it, a very, very tiny insignificant fragment of the whole picture. *19 - Geoffrey Prowse - The Perfumed Garden Blues (tape/acetate sent to JP) JP: One of the things I shall be able to do as a result of this is to go and see Geoffrey and talk to him, and visit him somewhere in Hertforshire. And that will be very beautiful, something nice to be able to do. And very possibly I hope there’s a chance that I’ll be able to come and visit you or meet you or something, because you must understand that I love you. *20 - Adrian Henri and Andy Roberts - Tonight at Noon (LP - The Incredible New Liverpool Scene) CBS 63049 JP: '' Poets are getting there. Their poems are into the top 20, aren’t they? They are really poems just set to music, or music set to poems, or one or the other.'' *21 - Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band - Abba Zabba (LP - Safe As Milk) Buddah BDS 5001 (US release) JP: Fantastic sound, very strange voice he has. I think it must have been originally intended for another planet, as a matter of fact. But anyway, that’s from an LP called Safe As Milk – which definitely isn’t actually. I mean, even the inner sleeve of the thing is magnificent. It’s all tied up with the Family Dog organization of San Francisco, you know, who have so many of these superb grooves. It says, “May the baby Jesus shut your mouth and open your mind,” which is their motto. *22 - The Jimi Hendrix Experience - The Burning Of The Midnight Lamp (single) Track 604007 JP: And that is called The Burning Of The Midnight Lamp, and there will be a certain amount of that too as we travel expediently in the next few weeks. Disc 3 *01 - Roy Harper - Sophisticated Beggar (LP - Sophisticated Beggar) Strike JHL 105 JP: The mad laughter in the background was our engineers, who are busy dropping things and destroying property, which of course isn’t theirs. *02 - The Paul Butterfield Blues Band - Look Over Yonder's Wall (LP - The Paul Butterfield Blues Band) Elektra EKL 7294 *03 - The Grateful Dead - Cold Rain And Snow (LP - The Grateful Dead) Warner Bros. W 1689 (US release) JP: Here’s a record that actually Kenny Everett played for the first time on Radio London and introduced me to really, because I’d never bothered to listen to it all that closely before, and now it’s become one of the favourite records in the Perfumed Garden. *04 - Love - The Castle (LP - Da Capo) Elektra EKL 7-4005 *05 - Marc Bolan - The Wizard (single) Decca F 12288 JP: What a night tonight is proving to be. It’s been a madhouse over here – people running in and out and things being dropped and broken, and me just sitting here trying to ignore it. Slam the door, go ahead, it’s alright. It’s like Grand Central Station. Unbelievable. Anyway, here are the Incredible Strong Band, and this is called The Mad Hatter's Song, which is singularly appropriate for our environment tonight, I think. *06 - The Incredible String Band - The Mad Hatter's Song (LP - The 5000 Spirits or The Layers of the Onion) Elektra EUK 257 JP: And behind me squadrons of engineers operating with the easy grace of an avalanche. *07 - Traffic - Smiling Phases (b-side white label pressing of Hole In My Shoe) Island WIP 6017 *08 - Jackson C. Frank - Milk And Honey (LP - Jackson C. Frank) Columbia 33SX 1788 *09 - Tomorrow - My White Bicycle (single) Parlophone R 5597 *10 - The Misunderstood - You Don't Have To Go (acetate owned by JP) JP: At last I am left alone in the dark green of the Perfumed Garden. Those are the Misunderstood, and You Don't Have To Go. And I do wish actually that it is possible for me to play for you the other acetates that I have from the Misunderstood, but they are still in America unfortunately and I can’t get my hands on them. One of these days, however, I will and you will hear them, and you will be amazed. '' *11 - Big Brother and The Holding Company - Call On Me (LP - Big Brother & the Holding Company) Mainstream 6099 (US release) JP: ''That is a magnificent record. Call On Me, and you must. Maybe you will want to either come and visit me or call on me, and if you need me I shall be there, you know, in some way. And I wish we call be together actually tonight in some beautiful place somewhere in the Perfumed Garden just all together. It wouldn’t be necessary for us to speak to one another, because we all understand right away, and that would be so nice. And one of these days, one of these days, it’s going to happen somewhere, somehow, under some set of circumstances that we can’t even envisage yet. *12 - Orange Bicycle - Amy Peate (b-side of Hyacinth Threads single) Columbia DB 8259 *13 - John Renbourn - Another Monday (LP - Another Monday) Transatlantic TRA 149 *14 - Simon and Garfunkel - Fakin' It (single) CBS 2911 JP: These are the Who and this is my favourite track from their LP A Quick One, which is another LP I don’t have yet, you see, said he – careful hint to relatives for birthday presents. *15 - The Who - Run Run Run (LP - A Quick One) Reaction 593 002 *16 - David Blue - The Street (LP - David Blue) Elektra EKL 4003 (US release) JP: Out of all the things I’ve ever done since I’ve been in radio for about three or four years nothing will ever surpass the opportunity that Ed Stewart gave me of playing some of the tracks from the Sergeant Pepper’s LP for the first time anywhere in the world. I felt, you know, like the man who conducted Beethoven’s Eighth for the first time. And people have said, “That’s ridiculous, it’s not that important.” It is, it really was. It is the culminating thing in my entire radio career as far as I’m concerned. This is one of the tracks that I played. *17 - The Beatles - Getting Better (LP - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone PMC 7027 JP: It certainly is. Even the hang-ups are straightening out. You’ll find out. *18 - The Beatles - Fixing A Hole (LP - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone PMC 7027 JP: You see in the Perfumed Garden nothing is going to stop your mind from wandering ever. That’s good. *19 - The Beatles - She's Leaving Home (LP - Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone PMC 7027 Disc 4 *01 - The Beatles - Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds (LP - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone PMC 7027 JP: Oops, all kinds of feedbacky things there. *02 - Judy Collins - Liverpool Lullaby (LP - In My Life) Elektra EKL 320 JP: We’ve got photography going on in here right now, all kinds of diabolic constructions. *03 - The Jimi Hendrix Experience - I Don't Live Today (LP - Are You Experienced) Track 612 001 JP: Is it all over? Yes it is. I never can tell with that. *04 - Donovan - Sunny Goodge Street (LP - Fairytale) Pye NPL 18128 JP: Beautiful velvet sort of caressing voice. Makes me very happy. Here’s Marc Bolan and it’s completely different type of voice. Very unusual. *05 - Tyrannosaurus Rex - Misty Mist (Highways) (acetate) JP: That’s called Highways, from Tyrannosaurus Rex and Marc Bolan, who I am going to go and see as soon as the opportunity presents itself and find out, you know, where that strange voice comes from. *06 - The Seeds - Mr. Farmer (LP - A Web Of Sound) Vocalion VAN 8062 JP: Here is one of my numerous theme songs, perhaps the most important of all I suppose to me. *07 - Simon and Garfunkel - Sparrow (LP - Wednesday Morning, 3 AM) Columbia 9049 (US release) JP: There are a great number of sparrows actually, hopping around in the Perfumed Garden, and some of them occasionally visit Hyde Park and places like that and you can go down to the park and watch them as they stand on the edge of the water and scatter the water about themselves and take their little tiny (???) and everything, and they are very beautiful. But the only way you will see how beautiful they are is if you get up very close to them and talk to them and look. And underneath the little brown feathers they have on top you’ll see multi-coloured feathers underneath that shine and go right through them, and glisten and dance. Look and you will see. *08 - The Mothers Of Invention - Plastic People* *09 - The Mothers Of Invention - The Duke Of Prunes* *10 - The Mothers Of Invention - Amnesia Vivace* *11 - The Mothers Of Invention - The Duke Regains His Chops* *12 - The Mothers Of Invention - Call Any Vegetable* *13 - The Mothers Of Invention - Invocation And Ritual Dance Of The Young Pumpkin* *14 - The Mothers Of Invention - Soft-Sell Conclusion* *(all from LP - Absolutely Free) Verve/MGM 5013 (US release) JP: The Mothers Of Invention are going to be causing offense in your neighbourhood, so go and see them if they come. It’ll be an amazing thing. This is from the Zodiac Cosmic Sounds LP that brought a lot of happiness in the Perfumed Garden because I got a lot of paintings and things from people and met a lot of people through it. *15 - The Zodiac - Aquarius - The Lover Of Life (LP - Cosmic Sounds) Elektra EKL 4009 *16 - John's Children - Desdemona (single) Track 604003 JP: I’m getting so tired I don’t even know what time of year it is. It is exactly 4.30 in case you’re keeping a record, and I hope you are going to stick with me until 5.30, when we close the gates of the Perfumed Garden with all of us inside. And we’ll open them as soon as we can one way or another, so more people can come in and join us, because we need as many people as we can get. *17 - The Blues Project - Flute Thing (LP - Projections) Verve Forecast FT 3008 (US release) JP: I’ve always identified with Piglet in these stories, I don’t know why. I’m sure there’s a reason, no doubt. And this one seemed rather appropriate. It’s called, In Which Piglet Is Entirely Surrounded By Water. *18 - John Peel - Reading From Winnie the Pooh (Part One) *19 - Donovan - Sand And Foam (LP - Mellow Yellow) Epic LN 24239 (US release) *20 - John Peel - Reading From Winnie the Pooh (Part Two) Disc 5 *01 - The Velvet Underground - Sunday Morning (LP - The Velvet Underground and Nico) Verve 5008 (US release) JP: And I bet that is the first time you have been read a story of Winnie the Pooh very badly at 4.45 in the morning. Unique experiences every single day. *02 - John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers - Top Of The Hill (LP - A Hard Road) Decca LK 4853 JP: I’ve no idea actually that five and a half hours could make you so tired. Anyway, it’s rather nice – I feel sort of lethargic and sort of lumpy, you know, just sitting here. *03 - Pink Floyd - Matilda Mother (LP - The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn) Columbia 33SX 6157 JP: Couple of minutes now after five and in the last day of broadcasting on Radio London. Closing down at 3 o’clock this afternoon, and I hope you will stay with us as much as you possibly can, at least try and be here during the last two or three hours, because we would like to be able to think that you’ll be listening. *04 - The Syn - Flower Man (single) Deram DM 145 JP: Let me remind you, those of you who have stuck with me since 12 midnight tonight in the Perfumed Garden, the sparrows and the dippers crawling off into their various nests and holes and things to get some sleep, and don’t forget to make yourself a Perfumed Garden badge, please. If you don’t do anything else ever, if anyone asks you, do that, so people can communicate with you and they’ll know you and you’ll know them. It’ll be so much easier, and you’ll get to know more people that way and you’ll be very happy. You’ll find out. *05 - Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band - Sure 'Nuff N' Yes I Do (LP - Safe As Milk) Buddah BDS 5001 (US release) JP: One of these days you will know more about Captain Beefheart And The Magic Band, although not right now track on album had started. *06 - Shawn Phillips - Coal Tattoo (LP - Shawn) Columbia 33SX 6006 JP: Shawn Phillips in the Perfumed Garden and that was called – no, it was called Coal Tattoo. I’m reading the wrong part of the thing there. *07 - Roger McGough - Mother, There's A Strange Man Waiting At The Door / Mother, The Wardrobe Is Full Of Infantrymen (LP - The Incredible Liverpool Scene) CBS 63049 JP: This is called Sarah Crazy Child. record at wrong speed. Mind you don’t play the record at the wrong speed! Happens all the time to all the best people, but particularly to me. That’s the first time I’ve done that tonight, which is unusual. again. That’s still at the wrong speed! What am I doing wrong? I’m just going to give up and try again. *08 - John's Children - Sarah Crazy Child ( b-side of single Midsummer Night's Scene) Track 604005 JP: John’s Children there, finally going at the right speed - Sarah Crazy Child. Here was the first indication we ever had from the Beatles that they were becoming more aware of what was going on around. *09 - The Beatles - The Word (LP - Rubber Soul) Parlophone PMC 1267 JP: Those are the Beatles and “the word is love” – which is exactly right. That sums it all up really. I keep saying that, but it really does. And I would be very unhappy I suppose, very depressed and sad right now if it wasn’t for fact that I could think of places, Peel Acres and Hamster Hall and the other places that you’ve heard me talk about, there are people right now who are actually physically almost with me and mentally just exactly with me, you know, like being right there all together in one enormous great thought. They’d be saying the same things that I’m saying if they had the opportunity to do so, and this is what stops me from being sad. Because really the Perfumed Garden has been the most beautiful experience of my life as a result of the reaction of people who had no reason at all to react to it particularly, and it has made me very happy. And it is a thing that is going to come to a sort of temporary setback now, but you know from here on. But deep down things will look bad, but we’ll come right back and go up higher than we’ve ever been before. It’s going to be wonderful, you wait and see. Here’s Bob Dylan and the rather appropriately titled thing, On The Road Again. *10 - Bob Dylan - On The Road Again (LP - Bringing It All Back Home) CBS BPG 62515 JP: It’s unlikely actually, and this is a rapid sort of dramatic change in plans and policies and things, that you’ll have the opportunity to hear the Velvet Underground and Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band and the Mothers Of Invention and people like this, Country Joe & The Fish, hear them on the radio again, at least not for a long time. And so every time you do, think about the Perfumed Garden. And don’t forget to wear that badge, no matter how ridiculous you feel, because this is the only way that I can think of that we can communicate successfully one with another, and we’ve got to communicate to try and keep things going, you know. Really we’ve got to do our best to do so. And there are enough people in London who believe the same way that I do that we can actually get away with it and do it. I can’t take you to the sun, but we all can all go together. *11 - The Misunderstood - I Can Take You To The Sun (single) Fontana TF 777 JP: The Misunderstood, and I Can Take You To The Sun. We’ll all be there together - the dippers and the sparrows, you’ll see. *12 - Donovan - Writer In The Sun (LP - Sunshine Superman) Epic LN 24217 (US release) *13 - John Peel - Big Lil Plays And We Say Goodbye To The Perfumed Garden JP: And that’s it, that’s the end of the Perfumed Garden, at least as far as the radio goes. We’ll be back in some shape, some form at some time. There has been much love generated on both sides. It simply can’t just disappear. I want to thank everybody who has written or listened or taken any interest in the programme at all, and the engineers on the ship and all the other disc jockeys and crew. I have met some very wonderful people as a result of this and I expect to meet a lot more. I hope I meet a lot of you. Don’t forget to wear your badge, watch out for the sparrows and the dippers and the things that they represent and all the other little creatures. Be gentle and kind and loving. It’s very difficult to imagine that somebody who has never seen you or never met you loves you, but I love you all very much indeed and I hope you never forget that. Bye for now. *14 - The Rolling Stones - We Love You (single) Decca F 12654 Extras: *15 - Big Lil *16 - John Peel - How Food Gets On A Record File ;Name *(1) (dedicated torrent) John Peel's Final Perfumed Garden, 14-Aug-1967 (Rev. 3, Sep-05) *(2) (as part of torrent compilation 8 of 17) 6. LONDON 14 08 67 FINAL PERFUMED GARDEN IN FULL with JOHN.MP3 ;Length *(1) 5 hours 38 minutes approx. ;Other *96 tracks, 128Kbps MP3 *Many thanks to Guy Brown, DuffPaddy and everyone else involved in restoring this historic show. ;Available * On dedicated torrent at usual sites: John Peel's Final Perfumed Garden, 14-Aug-1967 (Rev. 3, Sep-05) * John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) * Mooo Category:1967 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online Category: Unknown Category:Perfumed Garden